Enough
by JMLuna
Summary: I had a little plot bunny about what would happen if Hermiones' obsession with the half blood prince book was due to her burrying her romantic feelings for Harry and she couldn't take anymore. Oneshot. H/Hr.


Hermione turned around slamming the book out of Harrys' hands; the book making loud thud that resounded throughout the desolate corridor.

"This is not about a book nor the half blood prince nor the bloody fact that you're taking credit for work that is not technically yours!"

"Hey! I did the damn work. I just took a few suggestions." Harry retorted as he glared at her. "It's like when you were telling Ron its leviosa not leviosar in first grade."

"That's not the bloody point!"

"Then what is it. Because I want to know what the hell is the matter with you? You're the one person that has never left my side and now you're questioning me because of a book?" A hurt look replaced his glare.

"That's the point! That's the bloody point! I've never… NEVER left you never questioned you always believed in you but you don't see me!"

"Of course I…"

"No! You expect it. Dutiful Hermione Granger, bookworm best friend extraordinaire. Always there for homework help and when everyone else leaves but what about ME."

He looked at her in confusion.

"I'm always there, always there, ALWAYS there making sure you're alright, burying my feelings because I don't want to pressure you. " She pulled on her hair. "And you don't even see me."

"I…"

She waved him off. "Yes you see me but you don't SEE me. Merlin your such a, such a… male. So utterly blind that you can't see that I love you and not for the bloody boy who lived for you. I didn't grow up hearing stories about how you'd be my knight in shining armor like Ginny. "

She paced the corridor. "You say you don't want someone who sees you as the boy who lived then explain how you fell for Ms. Pickled Green Toad!"

"She grew up." He mumbled.

"Ha! She still talks about how great it will be to be the girlfriend of the boy who lived but that's not the bloody point either."

"But you… Ron."

"Why the bloody hell does EVERYONE think I fancy Ron? Sexual tension my arse, he's crueler than Malfoy sometimes!"

Harry flinched.

"You know I'm right!"

Harry sighed and hung his head not denying it but feeling horrible that a small part of him agreed.

"I settled and then the prat decides he wants someone else when I needed him to distract me from the fact that I bloody well love you. And that sister/brother love but I want to snog your brains out and someday have green eyed, bushy haired babies love."

Harry stood in front of his best female friend in shock. He would have never figured that she even fancied him. He made some unintelligible sounds as his lips moved as if on their own accord.

"Enough!" She cried. "It's enough. I can't stand anymore. I can't stand how blind you are to how devoted I am to you. I can't stand how you can't see that you're my world; I would die for you because I believe in you. I can't stand how it twists my heart to see you looking at Ginny with longing."

She stopped in front of him eyes glittering, tears threatening to fall. "I know I'll be the one you go to when you two have a fight so I can't… not without knowing."

"So enough of you not seeing me and enough of my hiding what I feel." She grabbed his hair pulling her towards him, her lips crashing on his.

For a second his heart seemed to have stopped and he felt like he had been petrified that was until he kissed her back and felt like the twins had set off an enormous amount of firecrackers in his head, around his heart. All these feelings he didn't know he had yet at the same time did but had repressed started flooding him and he wasn't sure if he didn't just prefer to drown in them. He had never felt anything like it in his life. Of course his life wasn't exactly ideal for good emotional growth. He frowned when her lips finally left his, an eternity later yet not long enough he felt cold, as if a part of him was missing.

If she thought seeing him every day with her feelings at the edge but never out hurt it was nothing compared to seeing his face full of rejection. She cleared her throat. "Well… Obviously I was foolish to let things get to me I hope you will forgive me someday." She turned around but was stopped by a hand on her arm turning her back.

"I won't say it wasn't strange since I always figured you saw me as a brother." Hermione snorted at his sentence. "Yes, well I can see I was blind no need for sarcasm." His mouth tilted into a half smile. "You have to give me a break I don't do well on the emotional front. I mean the Dursleys' weren't normal. I didn't learn about love with them."

He sighed. "As usual you're right Hermione. I took you for granted and it is enough. Enough of being confused by how we feel or hiding them because I think you should have somewhat of a normal life."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm one of Harry Potters best friends, normal went out the window when I accepted it."

"Exactly, my friendship has cost you a normal teenage life."

"And given me friends something I would give everything for."

"I don't know if it'll work but I'm willing to try and see." He said, ending up with a bushy haired girl in his arms. He chuckled.

"That's more than I expected and all I could ask for." She told him giving him a kiss on the cheek and making him blush.

AN: To those who have added me for alerts I'm sorry this is not Slayings of Distrust but first I have summer college courses and have been busy and second I'm trying to figure out how to make it different from all the AU Harmony order of the phoenix portrayals but it will continue. I do have some already written for it and will have more time to work on it after my final essays are done this week. This plot bunny just popped up and I had to write it out.


End file.
